dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow: City of Madness
''Green Arrow: City of Madness ''is an American animated steampunk superhero alternate history action horror film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. It is the thirtieth film in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies series. It is directed and produced by Sam Liu and written by James Krieg. Plot n Victorian era Starling City, Oliver Queen is operating as the Robin-Hood like vigilante, the Green Arrow, who is feared by the guilty and the innocent alike. One night, Green Arrow saves a wealthy couple from being robbed by three orphans (Roy, Rory, and Jack) and defeats their handler, Tobias Church. At the same time, Veronica Dale, an orphan turned exotic dancer and prostitute, becomes the latest victim of Jack the Ripper. The murders keep happening night after night. Citizens of Starling City believe the Green Arrow and Jack to be the same man. Stage actress Dinah Drake, a protector of the women from "Skinner's End", verbally attacks Starling City Mayor Quentin Lance and Chief of Police Albert Davis for their inaction in stopping Jack. Later that night, Dinah acts as bait for Jack. It works, but Jack gets the upper hand during their fight until the arrival of Green Arrow. After escaping, Green Arrow asks Davis to help him bring Jack down. At the Monarch Theater with his friend Simon Morrison, Oliver meets Dinah and the two bond at the Dionysus Club. Oliver realizes that not only were the two of them taken in by Sister Schwartz, but that some of the murdered girls were orphans formerly under Schwartz care. Oliver rushes out to save Schwartz from Jack but is too late as Jack has already murdered her. At the crime scene, Oliver finds a bloody Dionysus Club pin, meaning Jack has to be one of Starling City's wealthy. At Sister Schwartz 's funeral, Oliver is met by Anthony Ivo, claiming he knows the killer and wants to meet with Green Arrow . Oliver also is met by Marlene, a drunken old woman who claims she saw him sneaking around when Sister Schwartz was killed. Oliver was killed. Oliver 's steward John Diggle stops the three orphans from pick-pocketing him and offers to provide them work. At Iron Heights Prison, Ivo is attacked by Jack and is ripped apart by his own crazed patients. Green Arrow chases Jack on top of an airshipin a fight that leaves Green Arrow wounded as the airship explodes and Jack escapes. Green Arrow is chased by police, only to be saved by Dinah when he is nearly cornered. After seeing Green Arrow is Oliver , she takes him to her home where they spend the night. After the death of Marlene is discovered, Oliver is arrested as Simon the prosecutor accuses him of being Jack due to his jealousy for Dinah's love. Sentenced to Iron Heights Prison following the trial, Oliver is met by Dinah, urging him to reveal he is Green Arrow to clear his name and help save the girls from Jack. When he refuses, she decides to tell Lance herself, revealing she has one of his arrows. Bribing a guard to deliver a coded message to his manor, Oliver escapes after staging a prison fight. Oliver meets with the orphans, who deliver him his suit and a steampunk motorcycle. Dinah meets with Lance at the Starling City City World's Fair and discovers to her horror that Lance is Jack. Green Arrow discovers this too when he is at Lance 's home and discovers his secret room exposing his gruesome hobbies and past as a surgeon during the Civil War. Green Arrow also sees Lance 's wife Amanda Westfield, with scars on the left side of her face that has made her into a lunatic praising her husband for treating her sins as a woman. Dinah is injected with a drug but manages to use her blood and the Fair's searchlight to create a makeshift Arrow-Signal. Green Arrow arrives and fights Lance into a Ferris wheel, where Lance reveals his holy work is to rid Starling City from what he sees as filth, from the poor to the criminals but also immigrants, the illiterate, and anarchists. The Ferris wheel lights on fire and begins to collapse. Dinah escapes, while Green Arrow watches as Lance willingly burns himself alive. Luckily, Green Arrow and Dinah are saved by Diggle and the orphans. As they escape, they watch as the World's Fair burns down, hoping it will be replaced with something better. Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Jennifer Carpenter as Dinah Drake * Erik King as John Diggle * Galen Engen as Father McGarvey * John DiMaggio as Police Chief Davis * David Forseth7 as Cyrus Gold * Grey Griffin as Sister Lisa, Dinah Drake (singing voice), Roy * Yuri Lowenthal as Simon Morrison * Lincoln Melcher s Jack * Bryan Cranston as Mayor Quentin Lance * William Salyers as Anthony Ivo * Tara Strong as Marlene, Rory * Bruce Timm as Iron Heights Radio Man * Kari Wuhrer as Amanda Westfield, Brie Larvan Category:Green Arrow Category:Animated Category:Movies